


A Taste of Love

by elstar1



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstar1/pseuds/elstar1
Summary: Jiyong pretends to be a chef to impress Yangim.Thing is, he's clueless about cooking.





	A Taste of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from Helen on discord after jiyong and Yangim appeared on that cooking show [to update]

"Sorry, Jiyong-ssi, you're a nice person but unfortunately I don't feel that way for you,"  
"...oh…"  
"I'm really sorry, but I think it's better for me just to be honest from the start so I don't give any false hope," she said, her voice sounds soft but firm.  
"N..no, it's okay, yes, it's better not to waste any of our time, thanks for being honest with me, Yangim-ssi,"  
It sounds like a pause before another word but Jiyong hangs up. He doesn't want to hear the pity in her voice.

"Guess I was the only one that thought the date went well, huh," he smiles bitterly.

**\--1--**  
It's been about two weeks after he's dumped, well, ok, it's not a break up or anything, they just went on a couple of dates, set up by families.

Jiyong still hasn't been able to move on, for Yangim was the only girl he's attracted out of the many matchmaking done by his parents.  
But, life goes on. Someday he'll find someone else that loves, yikes, likes him too and they'll see how it gets from there.

_Bzzz_  
A text.

'Hey, wanna hangout tonight?'  
It's a message from his friend, Suwon.  
They've been friends since college and since they live and work nearby, they meet up frequently.

'Yeah, sure, your place?'  
He texted back.  
'Ok, just come after 10. The restaurant is booked for the night.'  
'Ok, see you later.'

In their 30s, the definition of hanging out is just them and some friends having drinks together in some stall or restaurants, to talk about anything and everything. Gone are the days when they have fun in clubs etc.

He finds that it's harder to recover from hangover now than in his 20s. Age is a scary thing, you don't realize when it creeps up to you.

And the deadline for him to settle down just seems impending.

**\--2--**

"Hey, sorry, I'm early," Jiyong said as he enters the backdoor of the restaurant.  
"You used to be punctual," Suwon gives him the side-eye.  
He's holding a pan, with something simmering inside.  
"Smells good, what's that?" Jiyong looks over curiously.  
"It's pan-seared sole, not the usual menu here,"  
"You cooking is not the usual too," Jiyong pointed out.

Suwon is the owner of the restaurant, but he rarely cook. Usually it's done by the chefs and staffs.

"It's a special request, they want me to do the cooking tonight," Suwon said.  
"I thought you don't take request,”  
"It's...a friend," he smiles cryptically.  
Suwon turns his back towards Jiyong to finish up, and to stop him from probing.

Jiyong lets him work in silence, he doesn't want to disturb him. He scrolls his phone, checking emails and following up on the projects his working on. He shouldn't be doing that by the way, his mother lectured at him about being a workaholic that makes women get tired of him.

"Jiyong, I'm going to the restroom for a bit, can you turn this off once it boils over? But give it a quick stir first," Suwon signs to a pot of some unknown purplish liquid.  
"Yeah, sure," he nods.

Jiyong grabs a bandana, tying it on his head before walking over to the cooking area. Suwon had trained him, via nagging and some violence, that cleanliness and hygiene are the laws in his kitchen.  
The soup(?) is bubbling now,  
"Where's the ladle?" Jiyong looks around nervously.  
He never had been comfortable in the kitchen, a bit traumatized after he almost burned his house while "trying to cook" when he was a kid.  
Luckily he found it just in time before the soup spills, stirring the pot a couple of times before turning the gas off.  
He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me, chef?" A voice called out.  
"Huh, I'm - He turns around to find a familiar face- Ya...Yangim?"  
Yangim looks stunned.  
"Oh, Jiyong, hi,"  
They both stand still for a second.  
"Wasn't expecting to see you here," she said after collecting herself, stepping closer.  
"It's a friend's place, I sometimes come here," Jiyong grins, every movement feel awkward.  
"Ah, so, you're the one..."  
Her eyes lit up.  
"Wow, I didn't know you can cook, my friend told me that he asked someone special to cook tonight, and the dishes are amazing!"  
"Wait...what…"  
"That's why I come here, I wanted to meet the chef and thank him, thank you for the meal!" She holds Jiyong's hands in hers.  
"Ah, sorry, I shouldn't do that, it just that I'm excitable by good food," she shyly tucks her hair behind an ear.  
Jiyong's heart beats fast.  
"Y..yeah, no problem, you're welcome," he said.  
That's when he notices that Suwon is standing behind the slightly ajar door, staring at him judgingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the title is from an old HK drama


End file.
